<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>With This Wring I Bewed by PrinceKapitan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27314431">With This Wring I Bewed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceKapitan/pseuds/PrinceKapitan'>PrinceKapitan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Fluff, Horror, Puppeteer, Taxidermy, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:59:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27314431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceKapitan/pseuds/PrinceKapitan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ivan and Mylene's relationship was on the rocks, it seemed like every passing day the two grew apart with how incompatible they realized they really are. However Mylene feels she might have a solution...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ivan Bruel/Mylène Haprèle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>October 2020 - Dark</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>With This Wring I Bewed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ivan Bruel always loved Mylene Haprele with all his heart, ever since he lay eyes on her all he could imagine was how he would marry her. Although he feared what would happen if they actually did get married. Would it be a dream come true? Or his worst nightmare realized?</p><p>Fast forward five years he had the answer, their relationship was on the rocks. “I told you not to leave your records lying around!” Mylene yelled. This wasn’t how he ever pictured their relationship. Mylene in school would’ve been soft spoken, shy and sweet. Never in his life did he picture her to be an overbearing neat freak.</p><p>“Man you’re so controlling,” Ivan muttered. Mylene snapped back.</p><p>“What was that?!”</p><p>“I’ll clean them up,” he corrected. Then again if she did hear him what difference would it make?</p><p>In his spare time he took to leaving food for the pigeons that would come by the window sill, no doubt they were there because Mr. Ramier had taken to living near them. Once they started eating, he’d catch them and snap their necks in anger, needing some way to release his pent up rage from Mylene’s constant nagging. Pigeons live like six years anyway, he’d have to live with Mylene for longer than that if not the rest of his life.</p><p>He never did understand where exactly the pigeon carcasses would go, then again he figured Miss Neat Freak would clean them up after him. So what if he likes his space a little messy? They’re sleeping in separate rooms anyway, it wouldn’t change anything. That said it’s no wonder Mr. Pigeon had been akumatized so much, considering his pigeons mysteriously disappeared everyday he went to the bench.</p><p>It had become so problematic that Kitty Section dropped Ivan from the group due to his temper tantrums. He had a nasty argument with Luka which ended with him throwing the guitarist a right hook, knocking out four of his teeth. It was evident his pent up rage was further isolating him from his peers. </p><p>But he had to make it work, any way he could. Knowing his rage would further isolate him from anyone who hadn’t cut ties with him already, he decided to start over with Mylene, feeling commitment would bring back the spark in their relationship. He pulled out a ring he had been keeping in his drawer, having never had the guts to use it for what he had intended. Slipping it on, he walked to his girlfriend’s room.</p><p>“Mylene? Babe?” He opened the door to see her stuffing another pigeon, she looked back and gasped.</p><p>“Ivan?! What are you doing here?!” Ivan’s jaw dropped at the sight of it all. Every pigeon he had ever killed, stuffed and lined up neatly. </p><p>“Mylene…”</p><p>“Do you like it Ivan? It’s a good reminder of how much I love you. How much I’ve had to put up with. How many messes I’ve had to clean up.”</p><p>Ivan was speechless, all he could fathom was that Mylene went through all this time just to clean his messes, the pigeons he killed while dead looked pristine. All the blood was cleaned off, any wounds were stitched and their necks were realigned. It was as if they had never even been wrung.</p><p>“Mylene, I don’t… I can’t…” She shushed him.</p><p>“I know… I’ve tried and tried, but each day I feel I’ve failed, but I know I can’t keep you in this hole forever,” she took a breath, “Ivan… baby, I release you.” She quickly drew a revolver pistol and shot him square in the head, killing him instantly. He fell to the floor; limp, with no time to waste, Mylene got to cleaning her now dead boyfriend’s corpse. </p><p>She restored the head wound and stopped the bleeding. She also made sure to sanitize any area that the corpse may have contaminated. The cleaning was the easy part, Ivan’s size proved to be the issue, as getting his body on the table for the procedure was the difficult part. Once on she started, scooping out his organs and placing them in her cooler for harvesting, cleaning out the inside of what was left of him to make room for the stuffing.</p><p>“It’s like when we carved those beautiful pumpkins Ivan! Isn’t it wonderful?” She looked back on the fond memories she had with her beloved Ivan, regretful that he couldn’t live with it all. But now, he no longer had to. She had found a way.</p><p>A week later a knock at the door was heard, Mylene answered. “Hey Mylene,” Luka greeted, his broken jaw having healed and his missing teeth having placed back in his head, “is Ivan home? I want to let him know I forgive him for slugging me.”</p><p>“Ivan… left me,” Mylene replied sullenly, “I’m sorry I… couldn’t tell you.”</p><p>“No, I’m sorry Mylene. May I come in?” She shook her head.</p><p>“I’m sorry Luka, I need some time alone.” She shut the door in his face as quickly as she could, her faux crying ceased. As she walked up the stairs slowly, she gazed upon her “masterpiece.”</p><p>“Hi Ivan, that was Luka,” she placed her fingers into some hanging strings, each one looped neatly to fit her fingers, “he said he forgave you for slugging him, like how I forgive you for always being messy.”</p><p>The chair turned to reveal the corpse of Ivan Bruel, having been restructured to be controlled by Mylene. She tugged at a string and prompted the now puppeteered Ivan to nod understandingly.</p><p>“I know we had our differences, but now this way we can really be the boyfriend and girlfriend we always wanted to be,” she pulled the strings to prompt the body to hug her and give her a kiss on the lips. The feeling was reminiscent of their Françoise Dupont days, happy, pure and innocent. There was no longer any animosity between the two, and never would there be, ever again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>